


Come On & Go

by ashyluka



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Friendship, Immortality, Loss, M/M, Reincarnation, Suicide, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 08:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14540490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashyluka/pseuds/ashyluka
Summary: Life is fragile, and living is difficult.





	Come On & Go

It was simple really.

All he had to do was walk out into the water, underneath clear blue skies, underneath the cries of seagulls, underneath the eyes of his maker.

He had been living like this for so long. Abusive parents, friends who were no better, and in general, just a life he found was worthless and no longer worth living.

He waded further out into the ocean, feet slowly losing the feeling of sand and instead forcing him to hold his head above water as he continued on.

Waves crashed at him, causing him to sputter and cough as it entered his lungs. His blonde hair was now sticking to his face, and he could feel himself losing the inner battle to keep himself alive.

The goal was never to go into the ocean and stay alive, it was to go in and never come back out.

If he was lucky, he’d never be found. It wasn’t as if his parents cared much where he was, so long as they thought he was safe, and it wasn’t as if his classmates, teachers, or the chaperones were even paying attention to him when he wandered off from their hotel.

He was here on spring break, here under the disguise of attending to have fun with the closest group of kids he could call friends, that he knew since childhood, before they all graduated and went their separate ways. But as always, all of them except one seemed to brush him off.

His heart was beating too fast, he was gasping for air, only to suck in more of the murky sea water. If he could just close his eyes, close his eyes and fight off his body’s urge to live, he could end all of this now.

 _I’m a pathetic excuse of a so-called Native Hawaiian_ , he thought to himself.

It wasn’t long before he found himself underneath the water. His vision was blurred, the water stung his eyes. He could feel himself floating, sinking, floating again. If this is what drowning felt like, he was happy to accept it.

His mouth gaped open in one more desperate attempt for air, but it all went black from there for him. This was it, he had done it. It was over, his life was over. He felt peace surround him, and he let the darkness of the deep ocean embrace him into its unknown realm.

 

* * *

  
Kenny had worked hard to be able to go on this trip, to be able to afford it and to have a week of fun with the class he had known for so many years now. It was their senior year after all, after this, they would all be going their separate ways.

He could see his friends and which directions they would all head in. All that is except for himself, and Butters.

Stan would probably go to a university and become their star football player. He was athletic and sensitive, a good combination in both the eyes of women, and sponsors that would definitely choose him.

Kyle would probably end up becoming a lawyer like his father, it was only natural. Their fathers may hate each other, but Kenny and Kyle never let it bother their own friendship.

Cartman...well, Cartman would probably end up somewhere in the entertainment business, Lord knows he already has the potential to become someone famous.

Wendy was very smart, and more than likely would become a teacher of some sorts. It was always her nature to educate others, and that was a quality Kenny always admired about her.

Bebe? Kenny wasn’t too sure what she would do, though he had heard rumors that she was going to L.A. once graduation was done to audition for some movies and tv shows. She had grown very beautiful the older she got, but she wasn’t superficial, and she had a damn good talent when it came to acting.

Token had the opportunity to do whatever he wanted, so Kenny never even thought twice about what he might do. His options were endless due to his family’s connections.

Craig and Tweek were a pair, and both had already planned to take over Tweek’s parents’ coffee shop, as they were nearing retirement age, and the two had long been planning this out.

Butters though, he didn't have a clue where he would end up. Kenny wanted so badly to think he would get away, build a life and maybe have a family, but there was an unexplainable sinking feeling in Kenny's chest when it came to Butters.

Kenny could think and elaborate more on the future careers of his friends, but his trip here with them was his one and only chance to have time for himself to decide on what _he_ himself was going to do.

His older brother, Kevin, had long since gained custody of both him and his little sister, Karen. Kenny was nearing the age of eighteen though, and so he was pretty much granted freedom from his older brother’s clutches. When he was ready to go, that is.

 

* * *

  
  
As he walked across the sandy shoreline, watching as the sun began to set ahead of him, Kenny couldn’t help but have a feeling that something was terribly wrong.

The hairs on the back of his neck were standing, and when he turned around to look back at his group of classmates enjoying themselves on the deck of their resort, others farther out than he was laying out in the sand near a bonfire, he noticed that somebody was missing.

“Butters…?” He questioned to himself, voice trailing as he looked out beyond the waves ahead of him.

It was as if something had pointed him out, perhaps Death himself. A warning, a push to rescue another. Kenny could be revived, be reborn. But others? No, once they were gone, they were gone for good.

He wasn’t in control of himself at this point. He found himself running into the water, the distant yells of his friend Stan being heard in the distance, calling for both him and Butters.

He was lucky he could swim. Swim well, too, for that matter. Eventually the sand and shore was gone from underneath him.

The water had began to chill, the sky was growing dark, and so was his view of what was both ahead of him and behind him.

 _Don’t panic, don’t panic, don’t panic._ He begged himself, trying to stay calm as he continued deep into the ocean waters.

His hoodie was weighing him down a bit from being soaking wet, he had never thought about removing it first, he was too focused on the fact that Butters was gone, and Butters was _definitely_ underneath the water somewhere.

Tears pricked his eyes, shouting frantically into the darkness ahead of him. He found himself diving under, diving under the cold and murky water, and searching in the dark with only his hands and his instincts to guide him.

 

* * *

 

It felt peaceful dying.

That was the only fleeting thought floating through Butters’ mind. He was still conscious, though just barely.

His body was a weight that both went weak, causing the current of the water to pull him further down, but the water and its spirits also begged for him to go back up.

He was hallucinating at this point of near death, and he knew it.

Or at least that’s what he thought it was.

His vision was completely blurred by now, but he swore that during the brief moments where he opened them before he got too tired to keep them open, he saw the only person he truly considered to be a best friend come near him.

Light seemed to illuminate his ‘hallucination’ of Kenny, it was almost as if he was an angel.

The angel was graceful. Graceful, and quick, to embrace Butters and pull him onto his back.

If this is what drowning also felt like, he was glad the one taking him to Heaven was his best friend.

He was too weak, too tired, too close to the edge of life and death to do anything except mouth a “Thank you.” to his saviour in the deep.

And after that, he felt himself go.

 

* * *

  
Kenny didn’t know how he found them, he had zero clue how in the dark of the ocean, he was able to find Butters and bring him to surface.

He coughed up water as his feet met the shore, stumbling forward with an unconscious boy on his back.

By now, the entirety of their class had ran to them. All of them were concerned, some of the girls were crying, and one of the chaperones had already called 911 to get an ambulance.

Kenny had rolled Butters onto the sand, onto his back, and was quick to begin the process of CPR.

He felt weak himself now from the adrenaline that had ran through his system, and he found himself unaware that he had began to cry and hyperventilate until Wendy attempted to pull him back from Butters, trying her damndest to calm him down, but also trying to convince him that Butters was gone.

“NO! No! He’s not gone! Back the fuck off, Wendy! ALL OF YOU, BACK OFF! He’s not dying, h-he’s not dying if I’m here! Please let me try one time, please!” Kenny shouted, voice hoarse from how roughly he had spit out the words, as well as the soreness he felt from the ocean water he had spat up earlier.

He was quick to lean down once more to Butters’ body, hands pumping at his chest, mouth to mouth being met.

Kenny knew that God and Satan always had their own plans set in place for people, and it was rare for those plans to be disrupted, and it was even rarer for Kenny to be praying to not just one of them, but _the both of them_ in the hopes that one of them was watching.

Death had already pushed Kenny towards Butters and his suicide attempt, that had to mean something, _it just had to_.

Tears were flowing down his face, as he continued to give CPR to the seemingly lifeless body.

“...Please wake up. You’re the only one who gets me.” He whispered, sobbed even as his head fell against the angel-like face of his fellow blonde.

 

* * *

 

  
  
He never woke up.

As hard as Kenny had tried, and as hard as the ambulance too had tried, Leopold “Butters” Stotch, passed away on the same beach he had gone to as a child, and he had left behind a person he never even knew he had.

Kenny naturally never recovered from this loss.

Years went by. Friends grew up. Friends married other friends, and friends married strangers. Children were born, and children grew up. Friends got old, and friends passed on.

Kenny though, Kenny was stuck here. An immortal soul, a soul that by no choice of his own, was born doomed to repeat visions of all of his deaths, only to be reborn from all of them in the same form he had always held.

He was lucky though, he was given the choice to physically age some if he chose to, and so therefore, he forever remained a seventeen year old in body, while his soul grew to become thousands of years old.

He never left the ocean, he never left the island. Instead, he chose to stay there. Stay in the hopes that he could prevent deaths like that of his best friend, of the boy who never even once got the chance to be told how much he meant to Kenny.

One day, as he walked across the shoreline, as he had for many, many years now, he heard the soft cry of a child near the water.

It was confusing to him, it was off-season, and many did not venture to this particular part of the land during this season other than the natives, and even for them, it was only to fish. Why was a child out here?

He rushed to the source of the sound, rushed to what appeared to be a rock near the shore. Wading out towards it, he was surprised to be greeted by a rather pitiful (and very blonde, and blue eyed) toddler that greatly resembled his old friend.

He was even more surprised to find him wrapped in seaweed, as if they were clothing, and what appeared to be a note near him. It was a strange looking note, it was solid. It was wording etched onto a smoothed down shell.

Picking him up in one arm, cooing to calm him down, he then grabbed the note to read it.

 

_“His name is Leopold._

_We were unable to rescue his body, but we were able to rescue his soul._

_We have waited a long time for this, Kenneth McCormick._

_We have waited until we felt as if it was the correct timing._

_He is reborn, he is reborn, but he is also different._

_He is not human, Kenneth._

_But he is back._

_Please take care of him._

_Give him the childhood he deserves, give this soul that never knew love of any kind, the love he deserves._

_Protect him._

_And most of all, cherish him._

_He will perish in this form once he physically ages to seventeen, as will you._

_Do not ask how we have this knowledge, as we are aware of your own soul’s power._

_Trust in us, and we will trust in you.”_

 

Tears were flowing down his face without him even realizing it as he slowly set the shell back down on the rock.

Little Leopold had gone quiet with his own crying, much more concerned with that of this older boy’s. Reaching out with pudgy fingers, he wiped away a tear from Kenny’s face.

“Don’t cry, Kenny.” He said in a wobbly voice, reaching out to hug him around his neck. “We family now?” He questioned.

Kenny gulped, hugging the child back with some hesitation,

“Y-Yes, we’re family now. I promise I’ll take care of you this time.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was written with no particular plot in mind, and was entirely free-formed.  
> It was written to the song "Come On & Go" by Ashen Keilyn, and I heavily suggest listening to it either once, or by looping it, until you are finished.  
> I hope you guys liked this!


End file.
